


Francia estará esperándonos cuando despertemos.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Francia estará esperándonos cuando despertemos.

Creía que estaba soñando. Cada vez que abría los ojos veía los disparos, la sangre, la muerte. Y quiso estar muerto. Dolía estar dormido. Pero dolía más estar vivo. Al fin despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre. Estaba borroso pero reconocía aquellos rizos dorados. 

-Todo ha acabado, cielo; estás en casa- Enjolras sintió arcadas. -Todo ha acabado -repitió, y el muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Tardó una semana en poder caminar por su cuenta. Cuando finalmente pudo, escapó de las atenciones de sus padres y se dirigió al Corinto. Aún había sangre en el empedrado, y en las viejas paredes se veían las marcas que los cañones habían dejado a su paso. Tomó aire antes de entrar, y nada más poner un pie dentro de aquel viejo tugurio, sintió un escalofrío. Vio a Bossuet y Bahorel jugar al billar, gastándose bromas. A Courfeyrac y Combeferre discutir junto a la chimenea apagada y a Jehan escribir poesía en un rincón, con su gato Robespierre jugando entre sus pies. Vio a Joly quejarse de la corriente que entraba por la ventana y a Feuilly enfadarse por alguna pequeña injusticia que había presenciado. Vio a Marius suspirar por su Cosette. Y vio a Grantaire, en su esquina de siempre, bebiendo absenta y dedicándole una mirada de devoción. Pero allí no había nadie, aparte de varias mesas y sillas vacías. Y un fantasma de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cuyas mejillas pálidas estaban surcadas por las lágrimas.

-Creyeron que me salvaban, pero solo retrasaron mi muerte unos días- musitó mientras levantaba una de las sillas y se sentaba en ella. -Francia sigue encadenada, no hemos podido hacer nada... Estáis muertos y... Y pronto estaré con vosotros- Porque no quería vivir en un mundo sin la elocuencia filosófica de Combeferre ni el verbo de Courfeyrac. Un mundo sin el entusiasmo de Feuilly, la melancolía de Jehan ni las risas de Bahorel. Un mundo sin la ciencia de Joly ni los sarcasmos de Bossuet. Pero, sobre todo, no quería vivir en un mundo donde no estuviera Grantaire, que había muerto por unos ideales que no eran los suyos. Que había muerto por salvarlo. -Os fallé; depositasteis vuestra fe en mi y os fallé ¿Cómo puedo vivir con eso?- a la vez que hablaba, una vieja pistola de arzón que pertenecía a su padre había aparecido de entre los pliegues de su abrigo. -Dime, Combeferre ¿Hay vida después de la muerte?- El cañón ya se encontraba entre sus rizos enmarañados -Si es así, espero veros al otro lado cuando despierte- Hubo una detonación y ya no sintió nada más. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos estaban allí y Francia seguía esperándolos.


End file.
